A Night as Good as Theirs
by Taylor Redmond
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are young and lustful, so they do what any young and lustful couple would do: they have sex. Three times. Rated M for, well, having sex three times. Smut  as you could probably deduce from the rest of this summary.


**I have a bit of a Bradley's lips fetish. Can you tell? :)**

* * *

><p>"I want you," Gwen said to Arthur. "In. Me." Arthur was surprised by her directness. This was a new Gwen, a lustful and wild one he had never met before. He quite liked her.<p>

They were on Arthur's bed, their foreheads bent in together. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they were staring into the other's eyes. Every once in a while, either Arthur or Gwen would steal a quick kiss, then go back to fantasizing about what the kiss might have become.

Though Arthur wanted Gwen more than anything in the world, he refused to have her. He didn't want to take away Gwen's most precious possession when there was no chance of them ever being together. Gwen didn't care about that, though. She remained stubborn that if anyone was going to take her virginity, she wanted it to be Arthur.

"Guinevere, you know I can't," he said sadly. His lips touched hers for a moment. Gwen looked at Arthur for a moment.

She stared at his lips. His beautiful, pouty lips, swollen now from all their kissing. She thought about how good his lips looked as they were nearing her face, how good they felt when they finally touched her own. How good they would feel kissing her in the most intimate of places. She shivered at the very thought.

Ruled by desire, Gwen leaned in to Arthur and kissed him again. Except this time, it wasn't fast. She took her time, sucking Arthur's lower lip into her mouth and lightly nibbling on it. He raised his hand to her face. At first, Gwen thought he was going to pull away from her, but her fears evaporated when his hand rested on the nape of her neck, pulling her in closer.

She touched Arthur's chest and tickled him through his shirt. His other hand went to cover hers. He lightly squeezed her hand and led it to his lap.

"If you want to," he mumbled while still kissing Gwen.

"Of course I want to," she mumbled back. Her hand began exploring his lower regions.

She traced her finger around the bulge in the middle of his body. She could feel both of their hearts begin to beat faster. Gwen pushed Arthur onto his back and began undoing the ties on his trousers. Arthur's breathing quickened, but he made no attempt to stop Gwen. He took off his shirt as she took off his trousers. Once he was completely naked, Gwen paused to admire the man she called her own. It was amazing that such perfection could exist.

Gwen leaned down and fell on top of Arthur. She felt his hands go behind her back and undo her ties. She helped him and quickly slipped out of her dress. As she lay on top of him, she pressed her pelvis against his, enjoying the sensation of his hardness against her hotness. He groaned and kissed Gwen again. The taste of his lips drove her wild.

His hand crawled up between her legs and teased her inner thighs. She sighed with pleasure, and Arthur took that to mean he was doing something well. He eventually worked his hand higher and higher until it reached Gwen's core. She moaned in delight as his fingers opened her up and stroked her wet folds.

"More," she whispered in his ear. And who was Arthur to deny the wishes of a lady? He found her hole and plunged a finger inside. Gwen's whole body shook.

"Better?" he asked seductively.

"Perfect," she answered, her eyelids fluttering. Every time Arthur's fingers entered Gwen, she nearly screamed. It was almost as if…

"Arthur, are you a virgin?" she asked, suddenly worried. She didn't know why she was worried, she just _was._

"Yes, Guinevere," he sighed. "To my father's dismay, I have not given him the opportunity for grandchildren yet."

"Let's not even speak of your father right now," Gwen said into his ear, her worry disappearing and her sexiness returning. She gently took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it. Arthur responded by moving his finger in and out of Gwen faster. She was almost panting now; the warmth and pressure in her core seemed almost unbearable. And yet, she enjoyed it more than anything else in the world.

Arthur felt her thighs tensing and knew she was coming close to her climax. Though he had never done anything like this before, he had grown up around older men who talked more about their private lives than they should have.

Suddenly, Arthur felt all the built-up tension release along with a loud scream by Guinevere. His lips went over to hers and silenced her quickly. He didn't want anyone overhearing anything. Gwen hungrily took his lips in hers and sucked on them for a moment. Arthur withdrew his hot, soaking finger from inside Gwen. He looked at it strangely and then, to Gwen's surprise, he put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes at the taste. When he opened his eyes to see Gwen's confused expression, he said, "You taste wonderful." As if to prove his point, he proceeded to stroke Gwen's still-wet core and then put his finger in his mouth again.

Arthur set Gwen on her back, with her feet hanging off the side of the bed. He then got out of the bed and kneeled in front of Gwen. She wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she went along with it anyway, knowing she could trust Arthur. He picked up her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He leaned in to Gwen's middle, inhaling her scents. Driven crazy with desire, he stuck out his tongue and licked up Gwen's juices.

Gwen didn't know what to expect, but the pleasure that the simple act gave her was inconceivable. She moaned with content and pushed Arthur's face further into her. He gladly licked her again, this time focusing more on the top part of her folds. Encouraged by her noises, he started flicking her clit with his tongue, each time sending sparks down her spine. The moans of "_Oh, Arthur!_" grew in intensity and frequency. "_Don't stop!_" she said. But Arthur doubted he could stop even if he wanted to.

Gwen focused on the feel of Arthur's lips against her folds. It felt like pure heaven to her. She shivered when he sucked her clit into his mouth and massaged it between his perfect lips.

Arthur could feel that Gwen was about to come again. He licked and sucked, even gently applying his teeth at times. Then, he dug his tongue into her hole. She nearly screamed again. Though his tongue didn't go as deep as his finger did, the wetness and dexterity easily made up for the length lost in the trade. The tip of his tongue felt her inside walls and sent her over the edge. She came with a shriek, and Arthur gladly lapped up the new fluid.

Arthur reluctantly took his head from between her legs and replaced it with a finger again. He lightly touched her, and she yelped. It was amazing how he could do it: bring Gwen to the point where any touch of any kind would bring on a shudder through her whole body. She loved the feeling. She wished Arthur would never stop pleasuring her, whether it be with his finger, or his tongue, or his penis.

"Arthur," Gwen said dreamily. "Stand up." He stood where he was, offering his erection in front of her face. She grabbed his member and looked at it in awe. Arthur gasped when she started rubbing it. "It's your turn to feel the pleasure," she told him.

"You don't think I enjoyed licking you?" he asked Gwen. "It gives me pleasure to give you pleasure." Gwen smiled at him and opened her legs wide open in front of him.

"Then pleasure me more," she said, indicating to his erection.

"No. I've already told you that I'm not taking your virginity. You need to be able to offer a man that. A man who you could be with for the rest of your life."

"Arthur," Gwen began, "you just don't understand. I don't _want _to offer it to some other man. I want you to have it. _You. _I don't care if I can't be with you in the future. I want to lose my virginity to someone who matters to me, not just some replacement man. You will always be the only one who matters to me. Arthur, I want this."

Arthur looked at her after her little speech. "Well, I cannot go against the wants of my love," he said, smiling at Gwen.

His hand quickly went down to her folds again to make sure she was still wet enough – as if there was any question about it. He determined that he would be able to enter her with as little pain as possible. If he was going to take Gwen's virginity, he wanted it to be perfect for her. He positioned himself in front of her and paused a few inches from her entrance.

"Are you absolutely sure? I can still stop now."

"Arthur," Gwen commanded. "Just put it inside me." So Arthur slowly entered her, allowing her to get used to the size as he went in. With every little inch he pushed in, Gwen let out another sigh. Once Arthur had his entire penis inside her, she almost squealed in happiness. She had done it: she had taken Arthur in completely with almost no pain at all. She stared in awe at the beauty of Arthur attatched to her. She nodded to show him that she was enjoying herself. "Keep going," she whispered.

Arthur withdrew his member almost to the point where he had exited her fully, but just as he got to the tip, he plunged himself back into Gwen faster than last time. She moaned his name and waited for Arthur to form a rhythm. He watched himself disappear into Gwen, faster and harder each time. Every thrust was rewarded with a sigh or a moan or a squeal.

"Oh…uh… oh, Arthur," Gwen panted. "Oh, _Arthur! Yes! Right there!_" Once Arthur found Gwen's pleasure spot, he became determined to hit it every time he sunk into her. She gasped for breath, taken over by the moment.

She stared up at Arthur pounding into her. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, his blonde hair, his perfect face. She took special notice to the way his bottom lip pouted out with the effort he was putting into her. She longed to reach out and touch his lips and see if they were as wet as hers. She thought of the moment when he had driven her to an orgasm by using his mouth alone.

Gwen was panting when Arthur finally came into her. His reaction was so powerful that it triggered Gwen's own orgasm, her third in one night. Arthur took his penis out of her and cuddled with Gwen under the blankets. They fell asleep, locked in a fierce embrace with Arthur's member nestled in between Gwen's legs.

Neither Gwen nor Arthur really cared about what may happen in the morning. Not after a night as good as theirs.


End file.
